Payback
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: Maybe mum's under Imperio?" "Sure George," Fred said sarcastically. "A bunch of Death Eaters invaded the Burrow and put mum under Imperio to allow Harry and our baby sister to do something bloody inappropriate in the walk-in cupboard."


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot. I don't know how many of you have played the game Dirty Mind, but this is a lot like it. ==============================================================  
  
"Maybe mum's under the Imperio?" George Weasley suggested as he and his twin brother, Fred, listen to what was going on downstairs through a vent the floor of their bedroom.  
  
"Sure George," Fred said sarcastically. "A bloody group of Death Eaters invaded the Burrow without us seeing them and put mum under Imperio to allow Harry and our baby sister to do something BLOODY INAPPROPRIATE in the walk-in cupboard. What in the hell would be the bloody point of that?"  
  
George shrugged, "A last request? You can't tell me if Moldy-Voldie was gong to kill you but first gave you a last request it wouldn't be Angelina."  
  
"Actually, I'd ask for a portkey to get me the hell out of there, but Angelina would be next."  
  
Waking up this morning, the twins never imagined they would be listening to what they were today. All it all it had been a good day up to the point they walked into the kitchen at the Burrow after a game of Quidditch.  
  
The twins had a rush of Hogwarts students at the shop in the morning. They had made enough money in four hours to close the shop for the rest of the day. Then they had flooed home only to catch Ron and Hermione snogging. That had led to a lot of teasing, until the couple had excused themselves to take a walk.  
  
To top off the day, Fred and George then had a little pick up game of Quidditch, with each of them playing beaters, trying to knock both Harry and Ginny off their brooms as they played seeker. They had actually managed to knock Harry off his broom at the end. He didn't fall far, only about 10 feet. It was all good fun, even Harry had laughed once he dusted himself off.  
  
Ginny, however, was furious. She had landed right away after Harry fell and rushed to his side. She had then yelled and raged at both of them when Harry said his back was a bit sore from the fall. Gingerly she had led Harry back to the Burrow scowling at the twins the entire way back.  
  
The twins had stayed outside a while longer, before they put their brooms away and headed into the house. They laughed as they recalled how red both Ginny and Harry turned when they teased the two of them about Ginny just wanting to play nurse with Harry.  
  
"Put your brooms away?" their mother asked, peeling potatoes by the sink as they came in.  
  
"Yes mum," Fred answered. "When's supper? We're famished."  
  
"Not for awhile dears."  
  
George sighed before nudging Fred and pointing to the walk-in cupboard. There was usually something to snack on in there. All they'd have to do is open the door, walk in and grab something.  
  
The two headed for the cupboard and reached out for the knob, when a low moan echoed out of the room.  
  
A low primal groan was heard followed by "Oh, Ginny . . . Merlin that feels wonderful."  
  
The twins stopped in mid-air and the color drained from their faces. It couldn't be.  
  
"Mum, who's in the cupboard?" Fred asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Oh, just Ginny and Harry dears. Just let them be."  
  
By now, both boys' jaws were touching the floor as they turned to their mother.  
  
"But mum!" George protested, gesturing toward the closed door as a grunt emitted from the cupboard.  
  
"You two leave them alone!" their mother snapped. "It's partially your fault they're in there. Poor thing, Harry's so tense. Ginny will fix him right up."  
  
For once in their lives, the twins were speechless. They looked at each other unable to come up with a single sane thought between them about this situation.  
  
"Go on both of you!" their mum said sternly ushering them out of the kitchen. "Go to your room and do something. No explosions!"  
  
So that is how the two of them found themselves upstairs, trying for the life of them to figure out what in the world was going on downstairs and praying that what they thought was happening wasn't.  
  
"Harder?" they heard a voice ask through the vent, as a grunt answered the question.  
  
"They wouldn't be doing THAT," George said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Mum wouldn't let them," Fred nodded in response. "I mean I know she likes Harry like a son, but she wouldn't let us do THAT."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the cupboard door downstairs. The twins leaned down to listen through the vent.  
  
"All right dears?" they heard their mother ask.  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"I'm going to put up a ward on the cupboard while I go out. You can never be too careful you know," their mum said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley and for letting Ginny do this," Harry answered.  
  
"No problem. I'll be back later and will take the ward down."  
  
"All right mum," Ginny answered. "We're about finished here anyway mum, aren't we Harry?"  
  
An affirmative purr was heard as the door to the cupboard shut again.  
  
"This is not happening. This is not happening," George chanted to himself.  
  
"Shut up George," Fred snapped. "We'll wait until we hear the floo and then we'll go down there and personally tar and feather Harry before we place a permanent chastity charm on Ginny and send her to a nunnery."  
  
A sound from the vent caught both of their attention.  
  
"Where did you learn this?" they heard Harry ask in a husky tone.  
  
"That's what in the hell we'd like to know," Fred snarled under his breath.  
  
"A book Hermione lent me," Ginny answered nonchalantly. "It shows a whole bunch of different techniques and positions for people to be in.  
  
"You'll have to show me the others later. Uh . . right there Gin," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh good Lord no," George groaned plugging his ears. "Tell me they're not talking about this."  
  
"I don't know whether to throttle Hermione or tell Ron way to go," Fred said shaking his head.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of the floo go up. The two boys looked at each other before scrambling up and throwing open the door to their room.  
  
The boys rushed down the stairs. They could hear Harry and Ginny talking from the cupboard as they raced toward the kitchen.  
  
"All done Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," he groaned.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Isn't your turn now Ginny?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got to be sore too."  
  
"I'll bloody kill him!" snarled Fred as the twins turned into the kitchen. "Boy-Who-Lived or not!"  
  
"No thanks Harry," Ginny answered. "I think a nice warm bath sounds better."  
  
"Nothing could be better than that, but a bath sounds good later."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Harry," their sister's voice answered happily.  
  
The twins then burst through the door to the cupboard just in time to see Harry sitting on the small bench inside putting on his shirt. Ginny stood behind him, still wearing the old Quidditch outfit from earlier.  
  
Suddenly the twins found themselves completely binded and on the floor, and effect of their mother's ward on the cupboard.  
  
"What is the matter with you two?" Ginny asked exasperated. "Busting in here like that. "  
  
"What in the bloody hell were you two doing?" snapped George as he struggled against his invisible bonds.  
  
"He's got his shirt off," Fred snapped motioning with his head toward Harry.  
  
"I was giving Harry a back massage where you two idiots cause him to fall."  
  
"A back massage?" the twins said in unison, both shocked.  
  
"What in the bloody hell did you think we were doing?" Ginny asked her hands on her hips. 


End file.
